


Erotyczne fantazje 167

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 167

Ruby poczuła jak penis Weiss powoli wsuwa się między jej nogi, dotykając i powoli pieszcząc jej rozgrzaną cipkę. Jej sutki stwardniały , a między nogami zaczęła się robić mokra.

Członek Weiss wszedł w nią i zaczął intensywnie się poruszać, doprowadzając liderkę zespołu do szaleństwa. Wiła się na łóżku we wszystkie strony, czując jak nasienie dziedziczki wypełnia jej całe wnętrze.


End file.
